Video Game Improv - MAGFest XI Part 4
The final part of Jared's improv at MAGFest XI. The first three parts are here. Synopsis The improvers are all thirsty and are all getting drinks. One of them gets left on stage with Derrick. Epic Quest This is an open scene. The crew will be looking for the Elements of Harmony. The improvers don't appear to know My Little Pony that much, so they will make stuff up instead. Everybody is fighting, so the council is bought together as people are fighting. They need to find the Elements of Harmony. No one wants to do it, except for one person who falls to the ground. The first element of Harmony is death. There will be a tournament to decide who wins the opportunity to bring back the element. Jared stabs the organizer. The first pair get ready for the match, and Jared wins. The second element is promescurity. The narrator is stabbed! Nobody wants to do the scene. A farmer sees his sheep and asks them for help. The sheep rubs his legs. Farmer Jones appears, and the farmer tries to cover up. Farmer Jones' daughter arrives, and Farmer Jones is angry that this guy has stolen his sheep and his daughter. He also has the deed to his house! The element of promiscuity was given to the bottom sheep. The third element was sky diving. The narrator is stabbed. The sky diver is nervous as it is his first sky dive. Another person arrives, and he is also looking for the element. The two decide to go together. The plane is shot down, and the sky divers leap out as the plane crashes. The two fly through the sky as a falcon punches them out of the air! They pull their parachute. One of the shooters walks in with his gun. He has the element of sky diving! Jared runs up and stabs him, so the others can take their element of harmony. They both drink it. Jared narrates that the next element is nacho dip! A husband yells at his wife Myrtle that there should be food on his table. Their daughter enters the scene, claiming that the cheese has all melted. Myrtle mixes it up and tries it. The son offers to put tomatoes, peppers and ground beef into the mix. The tortillas have also gone dry, and are accidentally dropped into the cheese. She dips it into the cheese, and the element of nacho dip has been discovered. The fifth element is fiscal responsibility. Everyone runs in to stab the narrator! That element of harmony was lost forever! The elements of harmony were bought to the city centre. The four of five elements are bought together. They make 4/5th of vodka, and they all make a body. They go to battle City Town, and all slowly move around. Meanwhile in the city, the mecha enters the town with the elements of harmony, which is fiscally irresponsible! The mecha claims that it brings peace. The city leaders have the elements of disharmony, and the hunt for these elements began! The first element is a shovel that was found in the shed. Jared narrates that the second element needs to be found, but is interrupted by a farmer who claims the second element is a piece of corn stuck in his teeth! The third is also found, with the fourth being a horse found shortly afterwards. Jared then gets stabbed! The last element is a hasty resolution. The two groups of elements come together to form mechas, and they have a tug-of-war. The elements of disharmony win, and continue to rule the land. Darrin ends the panel. Category:Improv Category:Videos